Congrats My Little First Years
by SoulBeeGirl
Summary: What do the twins do for their seeker's first victory? Harry X Ron X wealsy twins Yaoi lemon don't like don't read.


**Hey Soulbee here! This is my FIRST STORY yay so please be nice**

**this is yaoi that means boy x boy so if you don't lie please leave now if you do like this kind of stuff please enjoy. This is my FIRST lemon to so no flames please an all little one(run). So with out further or do please R&amp;R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter**

It was the night after Harry's first qudditch game and because of their win the Griffindor house was having a party. But there were four people missing, who are these four people? Why it's Ron Wesley, the Wesley twins, and team Griffindor's little first year winner Mr. Harry Potter himself. And where were these four, in Harry and Ron's room. Where they were all making out with each other. Ron was pinned on his bed under Fred, lips locked while Harry was in the same position just on his bed with George on top. "Mmm you taste good seeker." George said breaking the kiss with Potter to pull the first year'a top off. "So do you little bother." Fred copied the older twin taking his little brother's shirt off as well and then went to nipping and kissing Ron's neck. Ron and Harry moaned at the twins actions. Suddenly Harry cried out in pleasure Fred looked to the side where his twin and Harry was, turns out that George was just a little to impatient and was rubbing his knee on the little seekers crouch making Potter moan. Fred knowing that his twin was less patient then he was decided to skip the foreplay today and started grinding his crouch to his little brothers. "Ahh G-George p-please," Harry moaned. "Yes, my little winner?" He started grinding his knee harder onto Potter's crouch and then he started licking and teasing his nipples. "M-my pants, please take them off PLEASE!" Meanwhile poor Ron was in the same predicament, "Oh bloody hell Fred PLEASE it's so tight, please take my pants off!" Ron begged the younger twin. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled then they both turned to their pray and rip of their pants and boxers, causing both first years to squeak. Then the twins smirked and leaned down onto the first years manhoods. George started licking around the head and teasing the slit of Harry's cock making him cry and moan in pleasure. "OH G-gods don't stop that feels so good!" Harry cried. Ron cried out "ahhh F-Fred b-bloody hell harder, suck harder!" Fred was was shifting from sucking lightly and sucking hard on his little brothers dick. Harry and Ron both new at this completely surrendered to the pleasure and released into the twins awaiting mouths. Careful not to swallow all of the first years essence, the twins popped their fingers into their mouths and covered them with cum and their saliva. Once deemed ready the twins then pressed one of their soaked digits into the first years puckered entrances, causing both to groan. Pumping it in and out slowly a few times, they added another one making both Ron and Harry to moan in a mixed pain-pleasure feeling. Both Fred and George started to make a scissoring motion then adding the third and last digit. By this time both Ron and Harry were feeling pleasure from the friction and started grinding down on the fingers moaning quietly. Then both of the first years cried out in pleasure when both the twins hit their prostate. Stroking Ron and Harry's prostates a few more times Fred and George removed their fingers rewarding them, two almost identical whines of displeasure.

"Don't worry my pretties," Fred started reaching over to the desk drawers to grab something. "Yeah, you will get something MUCH more pleasuring in a moment." George added reaching where Fred was too. Ron and Harry chose that moment to steal a look at each other as well as a kiss. Ron licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry responded by opening his lips a little. Allowing the ginger to slip his tongue into the raven's warm cavern, mapping out Harry's mouth when someone clearing their throat interrupted them. "If you two want," "We can always leave so you guys can continue with you little 'session'."

"N-no W-wait please!" Both first years cry out simultaneously. "Yes?" The twins answered also simultaneously. "Please Fred." "Please George." "Please what?" George asked. "Please make love to us!" Harry replied face turning red as well as Ron's. "With pleasure." Fred answered, then the twins lathered their cocks in lubricant and told the first years to relax and pushed in slowly. Both boys tried to relax but tightened up and screamed in pain. The twins leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into the raven and gingers ears while pushing to the hilt. A few tears escaped the boys eyes but the older gingers kissed them away. After a few minuets the pain left Ron and Harry impatient so they grounded their hips to the twins. Fred and George took this as a sign to move and started to thrust slowly in and out. Ron and Harry couldn't help but moan in pleasure there was still a little pain but it couldn't compare to the pleasure going thorough them. It was the best feeling they have ever experienced. Soon they were going too slow for the raven and ginger. "Faster." Harry commanded. "Yes sir." The twins replied with lusty grins. They started trusting faster. "Harder!" Ron cried out. And harder they went. All four of them were moaning and yelling out in pleasure. When suddenly Ron and Harry screamed out in pleasure. The twins looked at each other in triumph, they continued aiming for that spot. Mercilessly slamming into the first years prostates. Both Ron and Harry's eyes to roll into the back of their heads. They knew they wouldn't last much longer and by the Fred and George's thrusts have gotten more sloppy and frantic told them that they too were almost to their end. A few more thrusts more and all four of the release at the same time Ron and Harry on their and the twins chests and bellies and Fred and George inside of the raven and ginger. The twins pull out and lay next to their small lovers with lazy grins. "That- was- amazing." Harry panted "sure- bloody- was." Ron agreed. "You deserved it my little seeker." George said kissing Harry's sweaty forehead. "Good night little brother." Fred said. Ron yawned and replied to the younger twin. Both twins covered themselves and the first years with the sheets and fell asleep. They were definitely going to have to do this again next victory.

THE END

**I really hope you liked it and until next time SoulBee out**


End file.
